1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stock price chart in which “sticks” for a predetermined stock brand are arranged in time series on coordinates consisting of a price axis and a time axis and, in particular, to a stock price chart in which “sticks” and “lines” are drawn using only closing price data as stock price information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Appropriate decision of timing for selling or buying a stock is a subject common to people participating in stock trading. For this purpose, habitual analysis of a trend of a stock price is indispensable. As an example of most popular means with which people can learn a trend of a stock price, there is a stock price chart that is drawn based on various “sticks” (a candlestick, the Sakata Method of stick analysis, a method of representing stick added in the chart when the price moves conversely exceeding the previous three consecutive sticks). Among them, a stock price chart using candlesticks has been known as a representative stock price chart in Japan for a long time and can be found most frequently on stock price information magazine, the Internet and the like.
In a candlestick, fluctuation of a stock price in a predetermined period is represented by a daily stick, a weekly stick, a monthly stick, an annual stick and the like that use four price data consisting of an ‘opening price’, a ‘highest price’, a ‘lowest price’ and a ‘closing price’. More specifically, each stick consists of a rectangular body whose upper end and lower end indicate one of the ‘opening price’ and the ‘closing price’ and two “lines” extending in the vertical direction from this body of the stick or the bar which indicate the ‘highest price’ and the ‘lowest price’.
In a candlestick, since four prices that are stock price indexes are simultaneously represented, it is suitable for analysis of a trend of a stock price. However, on the other hand, a problem has been pointed out in that, since each stick tends to be complicated and fluctuate largely, and further, adjacent sticks do not necessarily have a continuity, a beginner in stock trading experiences difficulty in reading the chart and is easily mislead by the fluctuations.
Thus, the applicant devised a new stock price chart in which a ‘stick’ is drawn using only an average closing price in a predetermined number of days. More specifically, the ‘stick’ in this stock price chart is drawn as a rectangular bar whose upper end and lower end indicate either one of an average closing price in a predetermined number of days until the present evaluation period (for example, the present day), or an average closing price in a predetermined number of days until the previous evaluation period (for example, the previous day). The applicant named this ‘stick’ as a ‘Masuda stick’.
It has been confirmed that the following effects are obtained in the new stock price chart using this ‘Masuda stick’.    (a) Since the ‘Masuda stick’ has a simple structure drawn with two prices (both of the prices are average closing prices) as upper and lower ends, a short-term line, a medium-term line and a long-term line are simplified compared with the conventional candlestick and can easily be read by even a beginner in stock trading.    (b) Since a price that is to be a stock price index is a moving-average price, a width of fluctuation in the Masuda stick is restricted compared with the conventional candlestick. In addition, since an average closing price for the present evaluation period becomes an ‘average closing price for the previous evaluation period’, in the next evaluation period, continuity is maintained between adjacent Masuda sticks. Thus, a short-term line, a medium-term line and a long-term line become smooth curves and even a beginner in stock trading can grasp a trend of past stock prices at one glance.
In this new stock price chart, an advantage is obtained in that even a beginner in stock trading can easily read the chart and can grasp a trend of a stock price at one glance as described above. However, it is still difficult to forecast a future trend depending only on this chart, in particular, deciding the timing for selling or buying stocks. For this purpose, complicated work such as observing charts everyday and making comprehensive judgment depending on experiences and intuition is still required.